dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z New Age
Dragon Ball Z New Age is set roughly around five-hundred years of the defeatt of Omega Shenron. It follows the story of Aaron or his son, Nail, and friends. Who now instead of trying to find and use the dragon balls they try and find them, and keep them from being used, and protecting Earth and all who are on it. Plot The story follows Aaron or his son, Nail, and friends who protect the earth, and keep the dragon balls from needing to be used. The world witnesses amazingly strong foes who could easily destroy the world easily along with its inhabitants. Story DBZ New Age starts off with a small boy training on a far off world, then shows the boy entering a pod for Earth. When he lands on Earth he finds a ball that has a star on it. When he pick it up a old man came over to him and said he was collecting items similiar to the ball he had picked up. He said he was collecting them to keep them from being used so the earth wouldn't suffer what it had to suffer about five-hundred years ago. The boy then asks if he could help and the old man said yes. He said he colud help protect them because that was the last one he needed. So he took the boy under his wing,the boy told him his name was Aaron and the old man introduced himself as Goten Jr. He later came fond of the boy, one day when the boy was training he asked him what he was. Aaron responded that he was one half Saiyan and one half Namekian. Goten figured that he was a clone but decided to not tell the boy because he figured he did not know himself. Then another young boy came up to them. He introduced himself as Hunku. They began training together. One day when Aaron was in the woods collecting wood. He saw a young woman training. She heard him, but thought him to be a wild animal and started attacking him. When she was done attacking him she says its not very polite to sneek up on people. He is then struck dumb founded at the sight of her until his friend came over and saw them. He started to laugh the girl thought he was insane, but Aaron figured out why he was laughing, and felt embarrassed until he jumped up and knocked his friend on his head just about as hard as he could. He then asked the girl if she would like to train with them, and she says yes. Hunku gets up and says that his friend is inviting her to train because he liked her ,and and his friend punches him only this time sending him twenty feet through the air. They then trained very hard for the next three years. When the tournament began Aaron and Hunku were easily defeating every opponent while Fasha cheered them on. When it came to the final round it was Aaron versus Hunku, but after a long and exhausting battle Aaron won. A few months after the tournament Aaron and Fasha got married. Then two year after the tournament thousands of attacks balls landed on Earth. Aaron was quickly to react to the situation, as well as Fasha and Hunku. Aaron entered a battle with an evil villian named General Blast. Who with his new transformation Super Saiyan 4 he easily took down but when warned he knew he had to train but didn't have enough time so he went to Dende's lookout and asked if he could use the hyperbolic time chamber which he was allowed to. He trained in there for one year( one day outside the time chamber). He axcest Super Saiyan 5. Outside the time chamber Fasha and Hunku where trying to defend off cities from being destroyed. When the New Threat arrived he was quickly disposed of by Aaron. When Aaron left for space two years later his friends stayed behind, he also did not know his wife was carring his baby. While in space Aaron met knew foes such as King Broly and King Buu, and he also met a new rival , not an enemy, who was more powerful then him. They battled it out ,but the new rival was winning, and not seeing any fun in the fight he told Aaron to leave and come back when he was stronger. Aaron left and went back home to continue training and found his new child. The story then switches over to Hunku who is at his job being bored. When he leaves he decides he has become weak and decided to train. When he was finished training he decided to enter his SuperHuman 2 form to attract new rivals to Earth. He started training in that form. When a whole her passed and he was on his breaking piont he entered SuperHuman 3. No one still showed up so he decided to go back to his normal life. One day he sensed a huge energy coming from space and decided to check it out. He found to aliens torturing and slaughtering race of helpless aliens. He blew up with anger and dove in on the aliens. They looked at him and started laughing at him saying that they could feel his true power down to his final form. When they said that he got scared because whether or not they were telling the truth they where still laughing at his power. He then entered his SuperHuman 3 form and gave it all he had. He was winning until they performed there own fusion which allowed for them to stay fused for as long as they want. He started losing the battle badly until a mysterious stranger came in and saved him when the stranger finished them off he fell down unconscious. When he woke up he went back to Earth to train. The story then switches to Aaron who was coming home when he sees King Broly's pod he then starts running home ,but when he hears a scream he starts running as fast as he could go. When he got there he saw Broly about to attack his family. In a furry of rage he turned into a Super Saiyan 5 and knocked Broly aside. They then entered a fierce battle ,but Broly assumed Aaron dead after the Fake Kamikaze Attack which he only heard the Kamikaze Attack part. So Broly decided to kill his family they tried to run but Broly was to fast and he caught up to them. When he was about to kill them Aaron, out of his Super Saiyan 5 form, started to beat Broly ,who was practically unharmed in the fight, to a bloody pulp. He then used his kiokamekenhame100xha to blast Broly into the sun. Aaron is then seen fixing up his house after the battle with Broly had destroyed it. Two years after Broly attacked, The New Threat from years ago attack Fasha at home and killed her with ease. Aaron sensing the disturbance in ki rushed home to find Fasha dead. In a flurry of rage he turned into a Super Saiyan 5. When he saw the New Threat he figured he killed her. He attacked him but could not win because of his anger. He used a Fake Kamikaze Attack, messed up and used a real kamikaze attack killing himself and the New Threat. Nail came home later that day from school to find his parents dead. Years later he heard of the Dragon Balls and their amazing abilities. The first on he found was in his house. The second one he found was in a mountain area. When he got near Capsule Corp. the Dragon Balls started to glow. When he got inside he found a girl who started to attack him until he was smashed through a wall. When he mentioned he needs the item he is after to bring his parents back to life. The girl was confused but then figured it was the Dragon Ball he was after. After she gave him the Dragon Ball she told him she had something that could help with his quest. A few minutes later she came back with a devise that could tell the exact spot of the Dragon Balls, and told him her name and he told her his. He then hugged her quickly rethinking of what he did he backed away. The next day he took off and she wished him good luck. With the Dragon Ball radar he was finding the Dragonballs much faster as he already had two more by the end of the next day. As he was ready to find the next one three attack balls fell from the sky. He had no clue what they were so he decided to check them out. When he arrived he found three figures standing there with wierd devises on there heads. They turned to Nail and flew at him and started to attack. He fought back the best he could but was unable to stand up against the biggest of them all. When he was on the ground a smaller on walked forward and said that he was their leader, Zorn, and that they were a group of warriors called the Kill Force and that they were sent here to destroy all life on the planet. Nail became anraged at this and started to pumble him. When he stopped Zorn said he has been holding back. His hair turned yellow and charged at Nail and started to pumble him. When Nail was down for the count they took off and started to destroy eveything. Nail started to smash the ground with his fists and scream saying that he is a pathetict weakling. His hair started to turn gold and his eyes turned greenish-blue. He stood up with fist clenched. He charged for all of the Kill Force. He took out one with long hair and red skin, then came the biigest of the group then came the Leader. He killed Zorn with a single blow. He felt terrible for letting that whole city be destroyed, but there was nothing he could do. One month later Nail had all the Dragonballs and was ready to summon the dragon. He set them one the ground while they were glowing but nothing happened. He figured that he had to do something to have the dragon appear but he didn't know what, so he went to see Bura. When he got to Capsule Corp. there was a huge spce ship outside almost completly built. He saw someone working under it and tapped them on the leg. He asked, Hey mister could you tell me were Bura is. A second later he was hit in the head with a wrench. He grabbed his head to yell at the guy, but when he turned he saw Bura. Bura asked him if she looked like a guy he responded with a no. He asked her if she knew how to get the dragon to come out of the Dragonballs. She said she did and asked for them. He gave them to her, and she called forth Shenron. Shenron asked for the wish, and Nail wished for his parents to come back to life. Shenron's eyes glowed red and then he said that he is unable to grant this wish but his father and mother would still like to talk to him. Sundenly his mother and father were there with halos over their heads. Aaron talking with his son. "Nail its so nice to see you. But why are you using the Dragonballs?"asked Aaron. "To bring you and mom back."replied Nail. "Son you remember what happened almost five-hundered years ago don't you?"asked Aaron. "Yes. Why?"asked Nail thinking of what the answer was. "If you use the Dragonballs once you'll start to rely on them for everything."repied Aaron."It's my fault I let me ann your mother die. So you have to carry out the tradition of keeping the Dragonballs from being used." Nail had tears running down his face he didn't want his father to leave him. "Good bye son. Take care."said his father. "Live your life to the fullest."said his mother smiling. "Shenron you can put us back now. You do not have to make any wishes today and hopefully ever. Son I will always be with you as well as your mother."said his father turning into thin air and disappearing. End of talk. Shenron went up into the air and disappeared. Nail fell to the ground screaming and crying that his parents didn't want to come back. Bura wanted to cheer him up because she felt bad for him. She asked if he would like to borrow soemthing to ride around in for a while, while he got better and he said yes. He took off on a motor cycle driving around for hours before he felt better. When he got back to Capsule Corp. to give it back they were closed so he just turned it into capsule form and stuffed it in his pocket. He was so tired when he turned around he fell down and ended up sleeping in front of Capsule Corp. New Beginning Nail was at home training his Super Saiyan state, so that he could surpass it like his father. He got stronger and stronger but couldn't surpass it. One day he saw something fall from the sky so he went to check it out. When he got to where it crashed nothing was there. So he turned around to go home, but when he turned something was there and started to choke him until he turned into a Super Saiyan and broke free. Battle against the Meta Android "Are you the strongest one on this planet?"asked the being. "Yes. Why? Who are you? What are you?"Nail replied. "I am Meta Cell. I am a Meta Android sent here to destroy the strongest being on this planet."replied Meta Cell. "Well then let's get started."said Nail taking a swing at him. Meta Cell dogded and fired a series of attacks all that missed. Nail decided to kick his game up a bit and turned into a Super Saiyan. He fired one blast at the android completly detroying him. Nail didn't know how strong he was and was surprissed at his own power. End of Battle Nail knew there would be more even more powerful and decided to train for them. Nail went to Capsule Corp. to see Bura, and if she could make him some weighted clothing and gravity room so he could train. When he got there he found her right away and asked if she could, she said she could. Three days went by before Nail got a call saying that it was done. he went to Capsule Corp. as fast as he could. When he got there she showed him how it worked. He thanked her and took off to train. When he put on the weighted clothes, they looked like saiyan armor and were light, until he turned the weight of it up to 40tons. The gravity room was huge, he went over to the control pannel and turned it up to 550x regualar Earth gravity. he trained for days strait as a Super Saiyan, until he sensed something coming for the earth. He took off the weighted gear and took off for whatever was coming for him. When he ran outside there was a huge fire burning everything and he figured that was a power he felt it was heat. He quickly got to work putting it out. For two hours he was putting it out before it was all gone. He resumed his training after he was done. When he was done he decided to take a different way to his house. As he flew he found a giant pole leading up into the sky. He decided to go and see what was at the top. As he flew he saw a structure that looked like someone could live in it but it wasn't the top so he kept on going. When he reached the top he found a giant plat form. A being that was watering flowers stood up and walked to him. Talk with Mr. Popo and the Guardian "Hello. I am Mr. Popo. I am the care keeper up here. Who are you if a may ask?"asked Mr. Popo. "I am Nail. I found this structure on my way home and decided to check it out."replied Nail. "Nail? How did you get that name?"asked Mr. Popo. "My father gave it to me. He said it was a Namekian name."he replied. "Namekian?"asked a stange voice. "Ah. Dende, he is the guardian of Earth. And is a Namekian."said Popo. "Gaurdian?"asked Nail confused. "Your name is Nail. Their was once a Namekian Warroir named Nail. Are you a Namekian?"asked Dende. "Yes."replied Nail. "Warrior or Healer?"asked Dende. "Warrior, I think."replied Nail. "If you are a warrior then maybe you would like to train?"asked Dende. "Yes!"he replied. "Follow me then."said Popo. Nail followed him all the way to a room filled with clocks. "You will be put back in time to fight a powerful opponent." End of Talk Suddenly there was a flash of light and he was gone. Transformations that are used SuperHuman 1-3, Super Saiyan 1, 3-5 Category:Fan Fiction Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin